Electronic spreadsheets organize information into a matrix of columns and rows. Each column within a row is referred to as a cell. Each cell of an electronic spreadsheet may store a data element, such as text or numerical data, or a formula that uses data elements from other cells to calculate a desired result. Various data elements in multiple cells may be combined to create lists (also known as “tables”). For example, a list may be created to track the performance of salespersons for a national software company. Such a list may include a header row including field names such as the name of each salesperson, the geographic region assigned to each salesperson, and the amount of sales generated by each salesperson. The list may also include a data region comprised of one or more data rows following the header row for displaying data associated with each field name. Field names in a header row may be manually formatted by a user to set them apart from associated data rows. The list may further include a formula for calculating a combined sales total for all salespersons in the company. If desired, the list may include a total row beneath the data rows for displaying aggregated data from the rows above the table row.
According to prior spreadsheet applications, user actions are affected at the cell level. For example, selecting a range of five cells and applying a formatting property, for example, bold formatting, applies the property to each individual cell. Each cell has the bold formatting property and no cell has knowledge of its neighboring cell's formats. If a new column or row is added increasing the range of five cells, the bold formatting must be manually applied to new cells added to the range. According to prior spreadsheet applications, if a user desires to utilize a formula in each cell of a list column, the user must copy the formula to each cell of the column. If the column is expanded by the addition of rows, the formula must be manually copied to each new cell in the column. In addition, according to prior spreadsheet applications, cell borders often track with cells in unexpected ways. For example, if a user defines a thick colored border around the perimeter of a spreadsheet list, the user typically desires that the border “stick” with the perimeter of the list even if she moves columns or rows within the list. Unfortunately, according to prior spreadsheet applications, if the user moves a row or column that shares an edge with the border, the border will attempt to stay with the moving row or column, and thus, the border becomes distorted.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.